The Life Changer
by JackTheWhiteWolf
Summary: A human named Jason Riley was going on a trip to Africa with his parents, when tragedy struck. The plane crash lands and he is the sole survivor, and he ends up in the Pride Lands. Jason must live with a pride of talking lions while making friends along the way. Jason's life is about to take a life changing twist. "Set after TLK2" Rated T for language and violence
1. Tragedy Strikes

**Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a story, so I hope that this turns out well. I'm going to try to be as active as I can with the story, I'm usually not that busy with school, so I should be updating it on a regular basis. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!**

"Jason! Wake up!", Mom shouted at me from downstairs. "Ok mom I'll be right down.", I replied.

There is something very big coming up for me soon, me and my family are going on a trip to Africa to see the savannah and stay there for a while. Although I may just spend most of my time playing my guitar.

My name is Jason Riley and I am a 17-year-old gamer and guitar player, which is perhaps my biggest hobby. I was very excited about the trip to Africa we are leaving later today, so while I had the time I packed more of my stuff up since time is short.

After I finished I went downstairs to see my parents. "Good morning Mom and Dad.", I said. "Good morning", they said in unison.

"You excited for the trip?", Dad asked. "You bet I am I've been looking forward to this for a while! When are we supposed to catch the plane?", I asked Dad.

"The plane should be taking off in about two hours, so I say we go ahead and leave now. Do you have all your stuff packed?", He asked.

"Yes sir. What are we waiting for the suspense is killing me?", I shouted in excitement.

"Nothing, let's hit the road!", Dad said. And with that we were on our way to the airport.

As soon as we got there we ran to the check in area. We went through the scanners, and after that we waited for the plane to start boarding. When it was finally time to board we got on and took our seats, and then just a little later we were on our way!

During the ride, I figured it would be good to take a nap, and kill time. I just had to think of sleep and with literally no effort I had crashed asleep.

I slept for quite a while until I was woken by my father, but he was screaming at me, "JASON! JASON WAKE UP!" I woke up in an instant.

"What dad what's going on?", I asked, but then I immediately figured out what was going on. The plane was about to have a crash landing! I panicked and didn't know what to do so I just held on to the seat in terror.

The plane was incredibly close to the ground, so I assumed that the worst would happen that being I would die.

Since I thought this would be my last living moment I yelled at my parents, "I LOVE YOU MOM AND DAD!", I said starting to cry, "WE LOVE YOU TOO SON!", they cried. We all exchanged a family embrace crying, and then in an instant everything went BLACK!

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter! I should have the second chapter up VERY soon.**

 **Stay Tuned!**


	2. Lions can talk?

**The story continues.**

It was not too long ago when the plane crashed and I thought for sure I was dead, but I wasn't. Suddenly I opened my eyes and I was alive inside the wrecked plane. "What, I'm alive, but how is that possible?", I questioned. "WAIT!"

I immediately looked next to me where my parents were, but when I looked my heart immediately sank because they were dead. I didn't want to move I just couldn't believe it, we got in a crash landing, and I am the only one who survived.

But I needed to get out of the plane and try to find shelter because I know if I stayed here I would eventually starve to death. I tried to get out of my seat, but all of a sudden felt an incredibly sharp pain in my left leg, so I looked at it and saw that my leg was broken, and was bleeding very bad.

"AH, WELL ISN'T THAT JUST GREAT!", I cried, "Well I have to try to move maybe someone is out there, and can help me."

I used all of the power I had left to try and move out of my seat and see how much of my stuff survived. I eventually got out and looked in the luggage compartment above, and all my stuff was still there, so I pulled it all out and limped my way to the emergency exit.

Once I got out I collapsed in pain and looked through everything I brought for the trip. I was absolutely amazed all my clothes were intact, but then came my guitar.

"There's no way this survived.", I said. Then I opened the case and my jaw dropped to the ground, it was ok! "Oh my god, I can't believe it.", I said in surprise.

I was at least happy that all my stuff was ok, so then I thought it was time to try to find somewhere to shelter. I had been trying to walk, seeing if I could find anything that could help me, but it was basically hopeless I was in the middle of nowhere.

I limped over to a big tree, and sat against it then two big lions ran up to me one male and one female.

I froze, "Well shit I guess I spoke to soon!", I thought as I knew that I was about to become a carnivore's meal.

The male one walked up to me growling, I gulped as I braced for my death, but then the unthinkable happened. "Who are you and why are you here?", the lion asked in a very serious tone. My eyes widened hearing this. "DID YOU JUST TALK!?", I exclaimed.

 _Simba's P.O.V:_

"DID YOU JUST TALK!?", the mysterious creature exclaimed. I just stood there confused, so did Nala. "Um yes I did talk why would you ask me that?", I asked the creature, "Lions aren't supposed to talk, I must be imagining things!", he said.

"Well think again because you are not imagining things this is real, and I believe I just asked you a question!", I said to him.

Then I noticed him shacking I must have scared him. "Did I scare you? If I did I'm very sorry let's just go about this calmly. Ok what is your name?", I asked in the calmest tone I could give him.

"Umm my name is Jason Riley.", he said in a shaky voice. "Hmm, that's an odd name. Well I'm Simba and this is my mate Nala.", I replied, but then Jason started crying, "What's wrong with him, did I really scare him that bad?", I thought to myself.

Nala then stepped up to him, "How did you get here Jason?", she asked him. "I crashed.", Jason said. I didn't know what he meant by crashed, but I decided not to question it.

"Jason may I ask what you are I've never seen anything like you?", I asked him curiously. "I'm a human I mean you no harm I'm just scared.", he said through his tears.

"Human? I know about humans how they kill other animals, but he seems completely harmless. I guess I'll let that slide.", I thought.

"Mom, Dad!", I turned around to see Kiara and Kovu running to us. "Simba what's going on, and who is that?", Kovu asked me. "He's a human, Nala and I found him here, now hang on one second.", I told them.

"Jason, where are your parents?", Nala asked him, he started crying even harder now. "They…They're dead.", Jason said not able to control his voice. Kiara and Nala gasped, now I suddenly felt really bad for yelling at him earlier.

"I'm very sorry I had no idea, is there anything we can do to help?", I asked him sympathetically.

"I want to find shelter and food, and I need help with my leg.", He said. It was at that moment that everyone noticed his leg, it was broken badly and bleeding very bad. Kiara gasped, "Dad we need to get him to Rafiki now!", I agreed with her, so I walked up to him.

"Here get up on my back I'll give you a ride to a friend of ours he can help your leg.", I told him. "Ok, thank you.", he sobbed as he climbed up on my back. "Hang on don't want you to fall off.", I said. And with that we all took off to Rafiki's tree.

 **The life changing part is starting to come into play here. Yep I decided to write the next chapter immediately because why not. Well more chapters coming up soon I hope you are enjoying it so far.**

 _ **Stay Tuned**_


	3. The Decision

**The story continues**

 _ **Jason's P.O.V:**_

Simba said that a friend of his could help fix my leg. I am still shocked that a freaking carnivore is helping me, and also CAN TALK! But now I'm thinking that it might not be so bad around them they seem incredibly nice and caring.

We had just arrived at a huge tree, I looked at it in awe, "Wow I've never seen a tree like that.", I said to break the silence. "Hey Rafiki it's Simba I need some help.", Simba said.

Then a mandrill came down from the tree. "Greetings Simba what is da problem?", Rafiki asked. "I found this human, and his leg is broken badly can you help him?", Simba asked. Rafiki came over to me and examined my leg, "Ah yes dis is fixable, but it will take time. Come wit me.", He said.

I got up and followed Rafiki into the tree, I must say I'm a little worried about this but I don't see any other choice. "Just relax Jason it will be over before you know it.", I thought reassuringly, so I was all calm, cool, and collected.

I was almost at the top, but then I looked back down at Simba, "Thank you.", I said and Simba nodded in response.

 _ **Simba's P.O.V:**_

Jason had just climbed into the Tree of Life with Rafiki I was happy that Jason was in good hands.

But I remember that he also said that he needed shelter and food as well, "Maybe I should ask them about it, and see what they think.", I thought. I turned to Nala, Kiara, and Kovu, "I'm trying to decide if we should let him stay at Pride Rock.", I said.

The first to speak up was Nala, "I say we should I know what you know about humans, but this one seems completely harmless.", she said. "I'm still not sure if I should.", I replied.

Then Nala walked up to me with a smirk on her face, "This is just like when you were unsure about Kovu being here Simba, just remember what I told you, get to know him and see.", she said.

She was right I am willing to do it, so I nodded, that made Nala smile. Then I looked at Kiara and Kovu who were being silent, and had uneasy expressions on their faces. I was confused so I asked them, "Kiara, Kovu is something wrong you guys are being very quiet?"

Kiara spoke up, "No dad nothing's wrong I am just trying to think about how Jason feels right now.", Kiara said. "Yeah, I really feel bad for the kid.", Kovu said. I understood what he meant, "I feel bad for him too, and that's why I'm going to let him stay at Pride Rock!", I said happily.

"Really? But what about the rest of the Pride Lands won't it be difficult for everyone to accept him?", Kiara asked. I never really thought of that, now that I do it seems to make sense that it would be difficult for them to accept a species they know to be deadly, "Some of the pride may not accept him right away it may take a bit of time, but I'm sure everything will be fine.", I said and Kiara nodded.

Then Kovu said, "But there is someone I bet will accept him easily.", I instantly caught on. He was referring to their daughter, Kuna, her kindness is unbreakable. Kiara smiled at that, so I'm glad that we are all getting somewhere with this.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGHHHHH!", everyone jumped at that scream it must've been Jason I instantly was worried. "Yeesh that sounded like it hurt.", Kovu said. I looked at him with disgust, "Don't make things worse Kovu!", I snapped, Kovu backed off.

Then just moments after, Rafiki came down with Jason. "Are you ok Jason?", I asked him, "Yeah I'm fine I just have never been through pain like that before, but at least now I won't bleed to death." Jason said jokingly, we all chuckled a little at that.

"Thanks for your help Rafiki.", I said. "Any time." Rafiki said as he went back in the tree. Well now with that done I think now I should tell Jason about my decision.

"Hey Jason you also said you needed shelter and food, right?", I asked him. Jason nodded, "Well I have decided to take you to our home and you can stay with us.", I told him.

Jason's face lightened brightly, "Really you mean it?", he asked me excited. I nodded, "Thank you Simba.", Jason said happily. "So, what do you say that we head that way, so you can meet our pride?", I asked him, he didn't even hesitate, "Yes let's get going!", he said.

 **Thank you for reading chapter 3! I should have a lot more progress done before you know it. So, until the next chapter.**

 _ **Stay Tuned**_


	4. The Introduction

_**Jestalnaker94000:**_ _ **Good chapter! I'm glad Simba allowed Jason to stay with them. I can't wait for him to meet Kuna as well as Kion and his Guard.**_

 **Let me just say really quick that The Lion Guard is not in this story. But before you start flaming me let me explain myself. Do I hate The Lion Guard? No far from it I like it as a NOT CANNON series.**

 **Reason being is that everything in The Lion Guard in my opinion seems to contradict everything in The Lion King timeline. Like if Kion was around during TLK2 then why is he not seen at all? I'm only making this story in a way where it takes place after TLK2, but TLG never happened which is how I planned to do it when I started.**

 **So please don't hate me for that. That is just the way that the story would make sense in my mind. So, I just wanted to let you know about that, and I hope that you like the story anyway.**

 **Also thank you everyone for the reviews, I never thought that I'd be getting positive feedback from you guys!**

 **Now with all the explaining out of the way, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **The story continues**

 _ **Jason's P.O.V:**_

I can't believe it Simba just said that he would let me stay with them! I don't even know what to think right now, before this I honestly thought that I would be stranded forever and eventually starve. But no, I ran into Simba and he is taking me in.

So, we are now on our way to their home, and I have my suitcase and my guitar in hand, and man does it feel good to be able to walk somewhat. I am beyond happy right now! I look to the side of me and I see who I believe is Simba's daughter, but she has an uneasy look on her face, so I walked over to her.

"Hey, are you ok? You look a little uneasy.", I asked her. "Yes, I'm fine, it's just I'm trying to understand how you feel about the fact that your parents are gone.", she said to me with concern.

My happy expression immediately went to a confused one, "What do you mean, try to understand how I feel? Do you mean the pain I'm going through because they're gone?", I asked her. "Yes, I just don't know how painful it must feel to lose your family like that.", she said. "I understand what you mean, and let me just say you don't want to know. The thought of never seeing your parents is something no one wants to experience. Trust me.", I told her, she nodded in response.

"By the way I never got your name what is it?", I asked her, "Oh it's Kiara.", she said. "Jason, it's nice to meet you.", I said.

We were walking for quite a while until we had reached a giant L shaped rock I was mind blown. "Wow is this your home Simba?", I asked, "Yes Jason, this is Pride Rock.", he said. I had never seen a sight this beautiful.

"What do you say we head up there, and you can meet the rest of the pride?", Simba asked me. "Lead the way.", I said.

We walked up Pride Rock to a cave which I assumed is where all the lions sleep, and it seems I was correct. I saw that a few lionesses were still sleeping, but some were awake.

"Everyone, I have an announcement!", Simba said in a loud voice. All the lionesses woke up, and gathered around us. "I have brought someone who will be staying with us, and would like to introduce him to you!", Simba said in a happy tone.

All the lionesses started chattering in excitement. Simba motioned me to come to where he was, so I put my stuff down, and walked up to Simba. But once everyone saw me things started to go downhill.

Everyone gasped when they saw me, and I heard some unsure chatter from the lionesses. "Is that a human?", "Don't tell that is who is staying here.", "It's him! What is he thinking?", hearing them say those things made me incredibly nervous. Then Simba started introducing me.

"This is Jason, me and Nala found him far out in the Pridelands all alone, so we decided to let him stay with us!", Simba said.

Then one of the lionesses spoke up, "Simba what are you thinking? Don't you know that humans are deadly?", she asked. "Yes, Vitani I know about humans, but Jason here seems completely harmless. When we found him, he was very scared, and his leg was broken badly, and Rafiki helped him. And understanding the pain he seems to be going through I think that it is the right choice to let him stay here.", Simba said proudly.

All the lionesses started yelling in objection of me even being here, "You're out of your mind!", "That still doesn't change what he is!", "I can't believe that you are letting a monster stay here!", I heard amongst the lionesses. I got the hint that they didn't want me here.

I don't get it, I survive a plane crash, and got rescued, only to not be accepted by my only chance of survival.

I suddenly felt a huge wave of sadness come over me, and I began to tear up. Simba saw it, but I decided not to be up here anymore, so I walked down Pride Rock and grabbed my stuff. I suddenly heard from behind me, "JASON WAIT!", I turned around to see Simba full of concern, but I immediately turned back around and proceeded to find a tree to sit against.

I couldn't control my emotions I was crying my eyes out, "No one wants me here why can't I be accepted?", I thought to myself sadly. I then sat against to the nearest tree and proceeded to cry my eyes out.

 _ **Simba's P.O.V:**_

Jason had just run off, I can't believe what they said about him. I don't want him to feel the same pain that I had to go through. I immediately felt a rush of anger come over me, and I walked back up to all the lions and lionesses.

" **SILENCE!** ", I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone stopped yelling, "I can't believe what you said about Jason!", I said in a very angry tone. "What did we say that was wrong? He is a monster he doesn't deserve to be here!", "You are the one who is out of his mind by saying he can stay here!", two lionesses said to me.

My anger was at a peak of no return, "Maybe all of you should respect my decision, I didn't bring him here just because I felt bad. No, I brought him here because he is going through a pain that I once went through!", I yelled in objection.

Then suddenly everyone's expression went from outraged to confused. "When we found him, he had told us that he lost his parents not too long ago. That reminded me on exactly how I felt when I lost my father.", I said starting to get emotional.

"Some of you know the feeling of losing a loved one, but Jason lost the only family he has, and I'm giving him an opportunity to have a second chance in life.", I said starting to tear up.

I could tell that everyone was starting to feel bad about what they said about Jason. "I'm going to go after him.", I said as I turned around about to run after Jason, but then Nala stopped me, "No, Simba give him some time, and he'll come back when he feels like it.", she told me.

"No, I'll go after him.", I turned around to see Kuna with a sympathetic look. "Are you sure Kuna?", I asked her, "Yes, he needs to know that there is someone else who cares about him.", she told me. "I agree Simba, let her go talk to him.", Kovu said. "Ok, he went that way Kuna." I said pointing in the direction that he ran off. Kuna nodded are went that way.

"Jason I'm very sorry.", I said to myself.

 **That's the end of the chapter. Boy, poor Jason. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll have the next one up ASAP. So, until then.**

 _ **Stay Tuned**_


	5. Convincing

**Hey everyone next chapter's up! God this chapter took a lot of thinking to put together, and it seems that the farther I go, the harder it will get, and the longer the chapters will take. I've never written a detailed story. I mean EVER! Well anyways I hope you like the chapter!**

 **The story continues**

 _ **Kuna's P.O.V:**_

I had just left Pride Rock, so I could look for Jason. "I hope I can convince him to come back.", I thought to myself. Since I somewhat understand the pain he seems to be going through, I think that he deserves to have a friend in this second chance at life.

I have been searching for him for about 15 minutes, but I have found no sign of him, so I was about to give up, until I begin to hear some very beautiful music. I had no idea where it was coming from, but I wanted to find out, so I started to follow the music. I continued to follow it until I was right on it. I looked around, trying to find where it was coming from, and then I saw Jason sitting against a tree.

I approached quietly, so he wouldn't see me. He was holding a very odd-looking instrument, "So that's where the music was coming from.", I said to myself. Then he stopped playing the music, and started crying. "This is my chance.", I said to myself. "That was beautiful.", I said to him. He immediately looked at me in surprise.

 _ **Jason's P.O.V:**_

"That was beautiful.", a voice said. I jumped as I looked at a light brown lioness with amber eyes. "Oh, great is she here to crush my feelings even more?", I asked myself disgustingly.

"Well, are you here to tell me how I don't belong here even more?", I asked her in disgust. "No, of course not I came searching for you.", she said with concern. "Really?", I asked, "Yes, I know all the other lionesses were against you even being here, but Simba dealt with them also I understand the pain you are going through.", she said. That made me feel a lot better inside.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you for a while?", she asked kindly, "Sure, be my guest.", I said to her, as she laid down next to me. "What's your name?", I asked her, "It's Kuna, I'm Kiara and Kovu's daughter.", she told me.

So, I'm guessing that one lion with that scar on his eye is Kovu, well she does have a big resemblance to them. "I'm Jason, it's nice to meet you.", I said to her, she nodded in response.

I wonder why she cares about me, "Why do you care about me? All the other lionesses were all against me because of about how deadly my species is, but not you. Also, you say that you understand my pain, but how? You haven't lost anyone in your family.", I asked her.

She then looked up at me with slight sadness in her face, "I may not have lost any one in my family, but I have felt that loneliness in my life. When I was growing up I didn't have many friends.", she said as she started to tear up.

I never thought of that, and I have gone through that pain too. Back at home I never had a lot of friends either. I started to feel bad for her, and I thought that I should comfort her.

So, I took a chance and started petting her head. She jumped a bit, but didn't freak out, so I continued. "I also feel that pain. I didn't really have a good social life back where I came from either, so that makes two of us I guess.", I said with a chuckle, Kuna chuckled a bit as well.

"I mostly want you to know that I will at least be a friend to you even if the rest of the pride won't accept you.", Kuna told me, that made me smile, "T-Thank you, I'm at least happy that I'm not completely rejected.", I said. I then noticed Kuna starting to purr while I was petting her, and I smiled at that. We were sitting there for quite a while until she broke the silence.

"Hey Jason, what is that instrument you were playing a while ago? That music you were playing was very beautiful.", she said to me. I grabbed my guitar and showed it to her, "Oh, this is called a guitar it's a very popular instrument among humans.", I told her. "Um can you play some more music?", she kindly asked me. "I don't see why not.", I said.

I'm trying to think of a song to play, but it was starting to get dark out. Then something good popped in my head. I started to play "Yellow" by Coldplay, that song always makes me happy. I start singing the song.

 **Look at the stars**

 **Look how they shine for you**

 **And everything you do**

 **Yeah, they were all yellow**

 **I came along**

 **I wrote a song for you**

 **And all the things you do**

 **And it was called yellow**

 **So, then I took my turn**

 **Oh, what a thing to have done**

 **And it was all yellow**

 **Your skin**

 **Oh yeah, your skin and bones**

 **Turn into something beautiful**

 **You know, you know I love you so**

 **You know I love you so**

 **I swam across**

 **I jumped across for you**

 **Oh what a thing to do**

 **Cause you were all yellow**

 **I drew a line, I drew a line for you**

 **Oh what a thing to do**

 **And it was all yellow**

 **Your skin**

 **Oh yeah, your skin and bones**

 **Turn into something beautiful**

 **You know, you know I love you so**

 **You know I love you so**

 **Look at the stars Look how they shine for you**

 **And all the things that you do**

I ended the song, and had a very big smile on my face, "That is one of my biggest passions.", I said to Kuna. She looked up at me with a surprised look, "That was the most beautiful music I've ever heard.", she said, and I chuckled.

But then a voice spoke from out of nowhere, "Jason?", I jumped and immediately looked to the side of me and saw Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu. "Oh, hey guys.", I said calming down from the jump.

Simba walked up to me with a sorry look in his eyes, "Jason, I'm very sorry for putting you in all this trouble. I really want the pride to accept you, but if you don't want to, you don't have to stay with us.", he said to me. But I just smiled, "Simba, you don't need to apologize I've already decided to stay with you, after all not all the pride is against me.", I said.

Simba smiled, "So, you want to go back to Pride Rock?", he asked me, "Yes I do!", I said with pride. Kuna got up, and walked over to us, and smiled. I looked down at her, "Thank you.", I said to her. She purred and rubbed against my leg, "You're welcome.", she said. Kiara and Nala chuckled when she did. I blushed very hard I didn't expect her to do that. "This should be interesting.", I said to myself.

 **That's the end of the chapter! This one took a lot of thinking, so I really hope that it pays off. Also, I should say again, I do not own the song "Yellow"** **that song belongs to Coldplay.**

 **I really hope that doesn't get me in trouble. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and until the next one.**

 _ **Stay Tuned**_


	6. Going Back

**Another chapter! Sorry this one took a while I put the reason why down at the end of the chapter. But writing this story is a very fun experience for me I am really enjoying it, and I really appreciate the positive feedback. I'm going to do my best to keep the story as interesting as possible. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **The story continues**

 _ **Jason's P.O.V:**_

We had just arrived back at Pride Rock, but I was skeptical about confronting the other lionesses. "I'm not sure that I want to go back up there just yet, I think I'd like to stay away for a while. I won't be far, I'll just be at that tree right there.", I told everyone, no one seemed upset thankfully.

"That's ok I understand, just come back whenever you feel like it.", Simba told me. "But I'll bring some of our hunt over to you since you also said you needed food.", Kuna said, and Simba nodded. "Ok, fair enough.", I said as I started walking towards the tree. "Well, at least they'll bring me some food.", I said to myself as I sat down against a tree.

I started to relax against the tree looking up at the stars, "Oh, Mom and Dad I wish things could have turned out different.", I sigh.

Just to think that this is going to be my life now. Living with a family of lions, but it may not be that bad I mean all they've done is help me, so I think I might enjoy this new life.

Just then Kuna showed up with some raw meat, and another lioness was with her. "Here Jason I brought you some of our hunt and also Sarabi here wanted to come meet you.", I looked at the lioness that was with Kuna.

"Are you one of the lionesses that were against me being here?", I asked curiously. "No, I actually support you being here, my name is Sarabi I'm Simba's mother, and I think Simba did the right thing bringing you to Pride Rock.", she said with a smile. That made me feel better knowing that there is another lioness who isn't against me.

I then took the meat Kuna had brought me, and good thing I know how to make a fire because I had to cook this first. "Excuse me ladies I have to grab some things really quick.", I said to Kuna and Sarabi.

They nodded in response and I went to go gather some wood. I came back with a lot of wood, and started to set it up to make a fire.

Kuna and Sarabi were watching me curiously. I had just set the fire and began to cook the meat. "What are you doing Jason?", Kuna asked me, "I'm doing something called cooking the meat, because humans can't eat raw meat without possibly getting food poisoning. Plus, cooked meat is incredibly good!", I said.

The meat had just finished cooking and I started eating it, "Can I have some Jason?", Kuna asked me, "Sure, go ahead.", I said as I gave some of the meat to Kuna. She ate some and her face lightened in shock, "Wow, you humans have very good tastes!", she said to me, I chuckled, "Well, that's just how we live.", I said.

But now I wonder why Sarabi cares, I think there is another reason other than the fact that she is Simba's mother. "Sarabi is there a reason why you think that it is right that I stay here other than the fact that you are Simba's mother and you support his choice?", I asked her, she suddenly had an uneasy expression.

"Well yes there is, you see when Simba was a cub he had a similar thing happen to him that happened to you.", she said. I was confused, "What do you mean exactly?", I asked her.

"Well you see, Simba had an uncle named Scar who was jealous of his father, my mate, and our last king Mufasa. He desperately wanted the throne, so one day Scar set up a trap to murder Mufasa, and was successful. Scar then blamed his death on Simba, and made him leave the Pride Lands. Then, just as when the pride was about to starve, Simba returned to take his place on the throne. He defeated Scar, and he was declared the rightful king of the Pridelands.", Sarabi finished the story.

I didn't know so much has happened here. "Wow seems like some crazy stuff has happened here.", I said with a chuckle. Kuna chuckled as well, "You have no idea.", she said.

"Jason, I should tell you that you are welcome to come back at any time. Simba has had a major conversation with the other lionesses, and they actually want you to come back, so they can apologize.", Sarabi said. I was surprised, "Well I've been through a lot today, so I will come back tomorrow morning. Thank you Sarabi.", I said.

"Don't mention it Jason perhaps you should get some sleep.", she said and I nodded in response. Then Kuna blushed and spoke up, "Hey Jason can I sleep with you? I just don't want you to be lonely.", she said. That surprised me, "Yes, I'd like that. Thank you, Kuna.", I said.

Sarabi chuckled, "Well goodnight you two I'll see you in the morning.", she said as she walked off. I then got comfortable and relaxed, "Goodnight Kuna."

"Goodnight Jason.", she says back, purring as she dozes off. And with that I can say that this has been the best day of my life.

 **That does it for this chapter, I hope you liked it! I said at the beginning I'd tell why this took a while, well here's the reason. I've recently been blasted with a crap ton of homework, and I've been spending all the time I have on it, but I've recently got it out of the way so I'll be spending a lot of time on this. But another thing is that I only write more of the story if I'm in the mood to. So, I haven't been spending a lot of time on the story, but I will try to spend a lot more time on the story, and I'll try to keep the story as interesting as possible. So, until the next chapter.**

 _ **Stay Tuned**_


	7. Confrontation

**Another chapter up! Jeez I really have not been in the mood to write more of the story. All I have been doing is either sleeping for countless hours or being a couch potato playing Call of Duty. That is how lazy I am every day. But I am going to try to be more active in the story.**

 _ **Jason Chandler:**_ _**Good chapter! I hope everyone gets to know and like Jason. Also, If you get a chance, you should check out Asante's "Man comes to The Pride Lands". It's really good.**_

 _ **I Have read that series of his, and god do I love it. Kind of wish that he would continue the series cause I think that the story could have a great continuation to it. That's my opinion though.**_

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **The Story Continues**_

 _ **Jason's P.O.V:**_

I had crashed for the night, and yesterday was perhaps the best day of my life! Not only was I rescued, I was rescued by TALKING lions, and they are taking me in. Although the pride didn't accept me at first, I am confident that once I go back some will accept me.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head.", I heard a voice saying. I slowly opened my eyes to see that it was Kuna. "Good morning.", Kuna said, "Uh, Hi Kuna.", I groaned. "Are you ready to go back to Pride Rock?", she asked, "I guess so let me grab my stuff.", I said as I got up and grabbed my suitcase and guitar. "Ok lead the way Kuna.", I said. Kuna nodded and we started walking towards Pride Rock.

We had just arrived at Pride Rock and we were about to go up and confront everyone, "Wait!", I said. Kuna stopped, "What's wrong Jason?", she asked me.

"I'm nervous.", I said shyly. Kuna then walked up to me and purred against me, "Jason, there is nothing to be nervous about. Remember what Sarabi said? She said that everyone wanted to apologize to you. Trust me you'll be fine", she told me. I had remembered that. I smiled, "Thanks Kuna you're the best.", I said to her. She smiled and then we started walking up Pride Rock.

We had just approached the cave where all the lions slept. I held my breath and walked up to the cave. I cleared my throat, and that woke everyone up and they just looked at me and Kuna, so I decided to break the silence first, "Uh, hi.", I said awkwardly.

Then all the lionesses faces turned to ashamed ones. One lioness approached me, and I immediately recognized her it was the one who spoke up against me first when I first came up here. I got on one knee so I could look her dead in the eyes.

"Hi. I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I spoke rudely of you, I had no idea what you were going through.", she said, then all the other lionesses started to speak up, "I'm sorry as well.", "I feel awful about what I said about you.", "We're all sorry.", "Can you please forgive us?", I smiled, "Absolutely.", I said back.

"Let's all start over. Hi my name is Jason it's nice to meet all of you.", I said introducing myself. The lioness that was in front of me said, "Hi Jason I'm Vitani it's a pleasure to meet you as well.", she said smiling. All the other lionesses nodded at that, that made me smile, and I couldn't be happier.

A few hours have passed and I feel that I'm connecting well with everyone. Just then Simba came up to me, "Jason, I'm very happy you came back.", He said. "I'm happy that I was brought here to begin with.", Simba smiled at that. "Jason can I talk to you?", he asked me, "Sure.", I replied as I got up and followed Simba to the edge of the rock.

"What is it you want to talk to me about Simba?", I asked him. "Just about what this place is exactly, what I mean is the Pride Lands.", he said. "Ok I'm listening.", I said.

"The Pride Lands is a huge kingdom with a huge history of controversy, and problems in the family. You see when I first tried to introduce you to everyone they thought I was crazy because of how deadly your species is to animals like us, and they thought I made a death wish bringing you here, but that isn't why I am taking you in.", he said.

"Then why are you letting me stay?", I asked him. "I didn't see anything harmful about you, I saw goodness in you unlike any other. I think you will a great addition into the pride. But when I first introduced you I was afraid you wouldn't be able to get along with anyone.", he said.

"No Simba you're wrong I have never felt a better connection with anyone in my entire life, it may be odd for two completely different species like us but I feel a connection with everyone here especially Kuna. Kuna has just been so kind to me like I belong here, and I am willing to start a new life here.", I said happily. Simba smiled, "Thank you Jason.", he said to me.

 **Please read this, thanks.**

 **That's the end of the chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Let me just put something out there if I'm inactive for a while just please know that I'm not dead. I'm either very busy with school work or I'm just being lazy like how I mentioned in the beginning. I'm putting this out there so I don't get hate pointed at me, I hope you understand.**

 **Well thank you for understanding how I work and I will work hard to make more chapters, so until then**

 _ **Stay Tuned**_


	8. The Beginning of a Fresh Start

**Another chapter up. Not really much to say. LET'S GET TO THE CHAPTER!**

 _ **The Story Continues**_

 _ **Kuna's P.O.V:**_

Ever since Jason came back with me to Pride Rock the day was over way too quick, I guess we were in such deep conversation time just flew by. Right now, I'm thinking that maybe we should take Jason on our hunt tomorrow, so he can get use to how we live every day. I decided to go ask Nala if she'd allow it, so I went over to her and she was talking to Vitani.

"Oh, hello Kuna.", she said to me, and I nodded in response. "Hi, Nala I just wanted to ask if you'd allow Jason to come on our hunt with us tomorrow morning? I think it would be a good way for him to get use to how we live.", I said. "Hmm, I don't see why not, but it's getting pretty late maybe everyone should go ahead and get some sleep.", she said, "Agreed.", Vitani said.

Everyone was heading into the cave, so we could go to sleep, but I didn't see Jason. I looked around then I saw him on the edge of the rock looking up at the stars, and he had his guitar. I was about to go up to him, but he started to sing again, so I stopped.

 _ **Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**_

 _ **You don't know how lovely you are**_

 _ **I had to find you, tell you I need you**_

 _ **Tell you I set you apart**_

 _ **Tell me your secrets**_

 _ **And ask me your questions**_

 _ **Oh, let's go back to the start**_

 _ **Running in circles, coming up tails**_

 _ **Heads on a science apart**_

 _ **Nobody said it was easy**_

 _ **It's such a shame for us to part**_

 _ **Nobody said it was easy**_

 _ **No one ever said it would be this hard**_

 _ **Oh, take me back to the start**_

All the other lionesses must've heard him and gathered around to listen to him sing. It sounded like he was starting to get emotional, I think he must've been singing about the pain of losing his family.

 _ **I was just guessing at numbers and figures**_

 _ **Pulling the puzzles apart**_

 _ **Questions of science, science and progress**_

 _ **Do not speak as loud as my heart**_

 _ **Tell me you love me**_

 _ **Come back and haunt me**_

 _ **Oh, and I rush to the start**_

 _ **Running in circles, chasing our tails**_

 _ **Coming back as we are**_

 _ **Nobody said it was easy**_

 _ **Oh, It's such a shame for us to part**_

 _ **Nobody said it was easy**_

 _ **No one ever said it would be so hard**_

 _ **I'm going back to the start**_

He continued to play his guitar, "His music is so beautiful.", I said quietly. Everyone else was gathered around listening to him. I walked up a little closer to the edge of the rock. Mom and Nala walked up with me. He finished playing his song, and started to tear up. Then he turned around and saw us, he didn't react though.

"I still can't get over the fact that my family is gone, and out of my life.", he said in a shaky voice. Nala walked up to him, "I know Jason, and we want to help you. We may not be your real family, but to us you are one of us, and that makes you family to us.", she said.

Then mom stepped up, "Just know that we all understand what you are going through, and we care about you. We are going to help you through this.", mom said.

Then I stepped up, "They both are right. And I have never felt a stronger connection with anyone in my life, and I can already tell you and we can all agree on this. Jason, you belong here.", I said to him starting to get emotional.

"Thank you.", he said starting to smile through his tears. I then pulled him into a hug, mom and Nala joined in. We embraced all teary eyed, "Thank you, for everything. I really look forward to my new life here.", he said. Then we ended the embrace, "Come on Jason lets go to sleep.", I said to him.

He nodded as we all went into the cave. "Goodnight everyone.", Jason said to everyone in the cave. "Goodnight.", Everyone said one after the other. "Goodnight Jason.", I said to Jason, "Goodnight Kuna.", he said back. I nodded, and within a few seconds I had fallen asleep.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

 _ **Jason's P.O.V:**_

"Ugh.", I groaned as I woke up. I looked around to see that everyone was still asleep, so I had to be quiet so I don't wake them up. I then looked down at Kuna who was sleeping so peacefully, "Aww, looks like a little angel, doesn't she?", I thought to myself, but then I stopped, "Wait, why did I just think that?

Hmm, pull yourself together soldier everyone would agree that any cat looks cute when they sleep.", I said to myself. I have no idea why that thought popped into my head.

Hey maybe I could go out, and find some place to bathe since it doesn't seem like anyone's waking up any time soon. I really needed to wash myself especially after the crash. So, I quietly went to my suitcase grabbed some clothes to change into, and walked down Pride Rock.

I was walking around looking for a while to find a pond or something, then I saw some sort of watering hole. Wait maybe that's a bad idea that's where all the animals drink, I'll keep looking. So, I looked for a few more minutes and found a pond surrounded by bushes. "Ah, that's perfect so there is some way for everyone else to respect my privacy.", I said to myself. I went over to the pond, and stripped down, and got in.

I had just finished, so I got out, made sure no one could see me, dried myself the best I could, and put on my other clothes. "Jeez I really needed that.", I said, and I started to walk back to Pride Rock. As I walk I look around at the beauty of the Pridelands. "This place seems like it's one of kind, and it may just be.", I said.

I had just arrived at Pride Rock. "I wonder if anyone's awake yet.", I thought to myself. I slowly started to walk up the rock, and I didn't hear anyone. I walked up to the cave, and everyone was still sleeping. "Wow, lions are deep sleepers.", I thought to myself. I then walked over to the edge of Pride Rock and sat down.

I just sat there for a while thinking to myself while just watching the Pridelands letting my long black hair blow in the wind. Until just then I started to hear groans behind me, so I turned around to see that everyone was starting to wake up.

I got up and walked up the entrance of the cave. Nala looked over at me, "Good morning Jason.", she said to me, "And to you as well.", I replied. Just then Kuna woke up, "Hey Kuna.", I said, "Hi Jason.", she replied.

Then she looked at me funny, and I noticed, "Is something wrong Kuna?", I asked. "Why does your skin look different Jason?", she asked me. And some other lionesses looked at me and were also wondering that. I was confused so I looked at myself then I noticed what she meant.

"Oh, this isn't my skin these are my clothes.", I said to her, "What are clothes.", she asked me confused. "Clothes are something that humans wear to keep warm since we don't have fur.", I then took my shirt off, "This is my skin, a human's skin doesn't change.", I said as I showed them my average build, then I put my shirt back on.

"You humans sure are interesting.", a lioness said to me. "Oh, I haven't even scratched the surface on how different my species is than any other, but I'm not going to go into the details.", I said to them.

Once everyone was up Nala walked over to me, "Jason can I ask you a question?", she asked me, "Sure, what's going on?", "How would you like to go with us on our hunt?", she asked. "Sure! Sounds like fun.", I replied. Nala smiled, "Great! Come on we are all going now so just follow our lead.", "Got it just let me grab something really quick.", Nala nodded.

Good thing I had packed my knife with me, so I went over to my bag and grabbed my knife. Then I joined a group of lionesses that included Nala, Kiara, Kuna, and Vitani. We then left Pride Rock and started scouting the Pridelands.

We had been walking around the Pridelands looking for a target. "Stop! Get down!", Kiara said. I then saw an antelope, so we finally have a target. "Anyone want to take the honors?", Nala asked. Hmm maybe now isn't a bad time to test my knife throwing skills. "Sure, I'll do it.", I said.

Everyone looked at me, then Vitani chuckled, "Ha, you think you can take that antelope down? Pfft, don't make me laugh I bet you can't even pounce.", she said in my face laughing. I shot her an annoyed look, "Yea that's true I can't pounce, but I do have my own way. Let me show you how humans take down prey.", I said to her, "Ok, impress me.", she said.

"Wiseass.", I said under my breath, but it seems she heard me, "What did you call me!?", she shot at me. "Oh, nothing.", I said, "Hey, Jason I'm not trying to be mean to you just know that.", she replied, "It's ok. Now watch and learn.", I said as I took my knife out of my pocket.

I unsheathed my knife and put it in throwing position, and aimed at the antelope's neck, "I've got you in my sights.", I said referencing Solider 76. And I let my knife go as it struck exactly where I aimed it, and the antelope instantly fell dead.

I turned around to see the whole group just staring in shock. "How was that?", I asked them, "That was great!", Kiara said. I smiled at that, then we went over to the fallen antelope, and I pulled my knife out of its bloody neck. Then Nala picked the antelope up and we started to walk back to Pride Rock. It seems my new life is now starting to take a leap in the right direction.

 **That's the end of the chapter. This is the longest chapter I have wrote which I may start doing from now on because I'm starting to think that all the chapters I've wrote so far are way too short. I'm just trying to make this story as enjoyable as possible, sure the chapters will take longer, but if you all enjoy it it's what I'll do. And also "The Scientist" belongs to Coldplay. I just love Coldplay music so much it always makes me smile. Anyway, until the next chapter!**

 _ **Stay Tuned**_


	9. A Sudden Threat

**Hey everybody, I'm sorry I didn't post a chapter last time, but now I actually have a device that I can write the chapters on again, so that's that. Also, I'm not going to let my personal problems interfere in my life. I'm going to continue to do things, like this, that make me happy. In fact, this whole divorce situation has actually made me even closer to my family, so Praise the Lord. And also, in this chapter 2 OCs are introduced. Thank you, Jason Chandler, for giving them to me, and sorry if they are not like the way you made them in your story, but hey I tried. Also, now I'm thinking about writing a Star Fox fanfic, because I'm a huge Star Fox fan as you can probably tell by my new profile picture, and/or by what I've added to my bio. But, all things aside here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ** _The Story Continues_**

 ** _Kuna's P.O.V:_**

We are walking back to Pride Rock, and I'm still in shock on how Jason killed that antelope. "Wow that was amazing, I wonder what that thing he threw at its neck was.", I said. "Well sure it must be dangerous it killed that antelope in like one second!", Nyota said. "Well he's right there go ask him Kuna.", Maji said.

"Ok, oh you two should come with me, so I can introduce you to him.", I said. "Are you sure Kuna?", Nyota asked me. "Of, course I'm sure.", I said back. "Well, ok then.", Nyota said as we started to walk towards Jason.

We walked up to Jason, and he was cleaning off the weapon he used to kill the antelope, I'm just too curious. "Hey Jason!", I said to him. He looked over to us, "Hey Kuna! And, uh who are they, friends?", he asked me. "Yes, Jason this is Nyota and Maji two very close friends.", I said introducing them.

"Hi ladies I'm Jason, it's nice to meet you both.", he said to them. "Um hi Jason.", Nyota said shyly. "Are you okay?", Jason asked her. "Don't worry Jason she's just shy.", I told him. "Ah, I see well I hope that we can both open up to each other.", he said to her, Nyota nodded, "You will, Nyota is so kind when she's open.", I said in my head.

"And Maji was it? It's nice to meet you as well.", Jason said. "Yeah, you too I guess.", Maji said in a grumpy tone. "What's your problem?", Jason asked, "Don't worry Jason she's usually like this.", I told him and he nodded. "Well ok I hope I'm not on your bad side.", he said. "Oh, not even close, I just don't know you that well yet, but don't worry you'll get there.", she said in her much calmer tone. "Ok then.", he said.

"Anyway, Jason we came over here to ask what that weapon you used to kill that antelope with is, I'm really curious.", I told him. He had just finished cleaning it so that it was all shiny. "This here is called a knife, it is a weapon used commonly by humans. What's so scary about it is that if you get stabbed by it in just the right spot you will suffer a quick and painful death. Which is why I aimed for its neck.", he told us. And everyone else actually listened in as he was explaining.

"Humans also use it to kill other humans, but only humans who are crazy.", he said. Nyota's eyes went wide when he said that, "Y-you humans murder each other?", she asked in shock.

"Only crazy ones, don't worry Nyota humans aren't bloodthirsty monsters.", Jason said reassuringly, she sighed in relief. "Although humans have had wars in the past where hundreds of thousands of people were killed.", he said with a somewhat sad look on his face.

"My species has probably the most controversial and deadliest history ever.", he said. Everyone including me had a slightly shocked look on our faces. "But I am very thankful that here things are incredibly peaceful. This is my kind of lifestyle.", he said happily, everyone smiled at that.

 ** _Jason's P.O.V: Back at Pride Rock_**

We were walking back up Pride Rock with my "achievement" I guess I can call it, I mean I am making progress on getting used to being here, so I guess any progress can be considered an achievement.

The whole pride was laying around the den either in conversation or sleeping, and then Simba saw us, "Hello, how did the hunt go? I see you got a big one.", he asked us. Nala then spoke up, "It went very well", I cleared my throat to get her attention and she nodded, "Jason did the honors for us.", she said winking at me. I nodded my head with a prideful smile on my face.

Simba looked a little surprised, "Really? How did you do it Jason?", he asked me. Before I had the chance to answer, Kuna answered for me, "He threw a human weapon at its neck.", she stole the words right from my mouth. "Uh yeah what she said.", I said as I unsheathed my knife to show it to everyone.

"I may not be able to pounce, but I do have useful alternatives. Hey what are we waiting for I'm starving let's eat.", I said.

 ** _10 minutes later_**

As everyone was eating their share of the antelope I had gone ahead and cooked my share and chowed. Things then went back to quiet and relaxing. I was sitting on the edge of Pride Rock enjoying the scenery and breathing in all that fresh air. I'm very happy that things are going well for me being here. I think later I'll try to talk to Nyota see if we can connect, I'll try talking to Maji when she's not so bitchy.

 **BANG!**

Everyone jumped and the lionesses screamed in fright at that loud noise as it echoed throughout the Pride Lands. "W-what was that?", Nyota asked out of pure fright. The only thing I can connect the sound to is a gunshot, wait, "A gunshot!", I said in complete surprise. "And that would mean,", I paused, "Poachers!", I said in disbelief.

"What the heck are poachers Jason?", Kiara asked me. "I hate to say it, but they're humans who kill animals for fur and profit. I need to go warn them off.", I said with all eyes on me.

I got up and started to go down Pride Rock to try and warn off the poachers, "Jason wait!", I turned around to see Kuna running towards me, "I'm going with you.", she said. "Oh no Kuna you could be killed besides it's my species we're dealing with so I'm going to tell them off. I'm sorry I'm not going to risk you getting killed.", I said trying to speak some sense into her.

"No, I don't care, this is my home and it is also my responsibility to protect it. I'm not taking no for an answer I'm coming with you!", she said firmly. "Well she sure is persistent.", I said to myself, she is very loyal to her family, I like that about her. I sighed, "Well no point in arguing, I think I could use your help anyway.", I told her and she smiled at that. "Well let's go find them.", I said.

We've been walking through the Pride Lands trying to track the gunshot, but with no luck, "At this rate we'll never find them.", Kuna said losing hope. A thought popped into my head, "Wait don't say that I've got an idea. Let's sit here for a minute and wait for another gunshot I doubt that they would leave just like that.", I said. Kuna agreed, "Ok time to play the waiting game.", I said as we sat down and started to wait for the next gunshot.

 ** _3 minutes later_**

 **BANG!**

Me and Kuna shot up when the gunshot fired, "It came from there let's go.", I said pointing in the direction the shot came from, and we started in that direction. After about a minute of walking we suddenly saw them one male and one female, they had just shot a zebra down.

My heart was pounding, I was very nervous to approach them, because I had a very bad feeling that in the end they might try to shoot me. I still didn't want to risk Kuna getting killed either, "Kuna stay here I'm going to try to negotiate with them if I need you I'll holler. Just stay out of their sight, ok?", I said to her, "Ok Jason good luck", she said to me.

"Hey! You two!", I shouted at the poachers. They looked at me in surprise, "Who the hell are you?", they asked me. "That's not important, why are you guys here?", I asked them. "Well isn't it obvious we're, hunting what's it to you?", they asked. "Oh, it's nothing, just go hunt somewhere else you are killing animals in this peaceful place and it's wrong.", I told them.

They looked at me like I had gone insane, "Are you screwed up in the head kid? A huge pride of lions lives in this land. It's very dangerous here. But it is the perfect place for us professionals to hunt and earn lots of money.", they said. Of course, they only care about hunting for money and nothing more.

I didn't want to tell them that I lived with Simba and the rest of the pride, "I will ask you one more time leave this place and go hunt somewhere else!", I demanded. They suddenly got angry looks on their faces. "So, you wanna play it that way huh? Well kid I'm sorry I had to do this.", the man walked up to me with a knife in his hand. "Oh god he's going to try to murder me! Its only just started and I'm already in yet another near-death situation what is up with this world.", I thought.

He swung his knife at me but I blocked it then he started doing multiple swings so I just kept dodging. Then the chick started to approach. "Well I guess it's time for assistance.", I thought to myself. "Hey Kuna come help me out would ya!", I shouted, then almost instantly Kuna came out and pounced on the girl. The odds were evened out. But the girl poacher slowly got the upper hand on Kuna, while I continued to beat the shit out the dude.

After a huge beating I had won against the dude, "Well? Whatcha gonna do now?", I said in victory. "At least we will still get profit from this.", he said point over to Kuna and the girl poacher. She had Kuna pinned down and was pointing her gun at her head. Wait POINTING HER GUN AT HER HEAD! "NOOOO!", I shouted.

 **BANG!**

...!

 ** _I'd appreciate it if you'd read this. Thanks_**

 **Oh boy that can't be good. Thanks for reading the chapter it feels good to put another chapter up. Now in the reviews I would like some opinions on whether I should write a Star Fox fanfic or not. Because like I said I'm a big fan of the series and I think I should expand on my story variety. Also, I know that I've got a long way to go until I earn a lot more respect on this site I mean I've just started, but for those who are enjoying my story so far, I really appreciate it. Doing things like this make me happy. I am actually using my imagination it feels like I'm actually doing something productive, and I don't plan to stop any time soon. So all I can say is Thank You.**

 ** _Stay Tuned_**


	10. Standing Tall

**Hey my friends another chapter finally up! To be honest I kind of forgot about the story, because I've both been occupied with school work, and I've been reading a lot of other fanfics. All of which I really enjoyed, because the stories have some amazing work put into them and I'm quite impressed. I really do love me a good fanfic! But now it's time to get back to writing and keep my imagination busy. In fact, I may be writing a Star Fox fanfiction very soon. But for now, I left this one on a very big cliffhanger, so without further delay lets continue, shall we?**

 _ **The Story Continues**_

 _ **Jason's P.O.V**_

...!

It was dead silent except for the wind. The chick looked over at me. But saw me pointing the man's gun at her. She looked down and saw her arm starting to gush blood because of a bullet hole flesh wound.

I'm breathing heavily both from kicking ass and from fright, "Eat that bitch!"

She starts to tear up from the tremendous pain, and stumbles over to the dude. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Now get the hell out of here, and don't you come back!", I yell pointing the gun at them. I feel like some kind of superior overlord exiling the enemy scum.

The guy grunts angrily, "Fine! We'll go, but this isn't over. Watch your back kid.", he says aiding to his girl, stopping her from bleeding out by covering the flesh wound. They get up and walk away from the Pridelands.

"Pfft, yeah you and what army?', I whisper to myself. I then put the gun in safety mode and walk over to Kuna whom is shaking in fright. "Are you alright Kuna?", I calmly ask her.

She looks up at me terrified, "J-Jason?", she said still shaking. I need to calm her down, "It's alright they're gone now, no one's going to hurt you.", I say in the most soothing tone I can give. She continues to shake in fear, so I then start to pet her head hoping that it will help her calm down.

She's shacking a lot less now, and starting to purr as I pet her, "Are you ok?", I ask her. She looks up as she rubs against my hand, "I think I'll be fine. You saved my life!", she then licks my cheek, and I blush, "Thank you Jason!", she says purring. "All for the better Kuna.", I say with a smile on my face. "Come on let's head home.", I say and she nods.

 _ **5 Minutes Later**_

We have arrived back at Pride Rock, and I was showing Kuna the gun that I took from the poachers.

"-and that's why these are so dangerous.", I finish my sentence. She is looking at the gun curiously, "Wow, so if she had pulled the trigger I would be dead right now?", she asked me. I nod, "Mhm, and I probably wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened to you.", I say as she purrs and rubs against my side when I say that. "You are so sweet.", she says.

We walk up the rock and see all the other lions, some are still scared and some are nervously talking to each other. "Everyone you can relax now, the poachers are gone!", I announce happily. All the lionesses sigh in relief, "Thank the Great Kings!", I heard most of them say.

I take the mag out of the gun, and pull a bullet out, "Maybe I can make more bullets out of rocks in case I need to defend myself.", I say quietly to myself. I then put the gun in my bag. "I've got quite the story to tell you all.", I say to everyone.

All the lions gathered around curiously as I started to tell them all how we managed to tell the poachers off.

 _ **After I Told Them the Story**_

Kovu and Kiara walked up to me, "You saved our daughter's life?" I nodded, "Yes I did." They then smiled and hugged me, "Thank you Jason, I am so grateful!", Kovu said. Kiara then walk to Kuna and they rubbed against each other, "Thank the Great Kings you're ok sweetie." I smiled as I watched them embrace.

My face then turns to a confused and worried expression, "There is still one thing I'm still wondering about.", Simba looks at me, "What's that Jason?", he asks me. "The male poacher said that this isn't over. I'm starting to think the Pride Lands could be in great danger.", I say sounding a little nervous.

Simba looks at me sternly, "Well the best thing to think about now is, the poachers are gone. That's all that matters right now. As for the danger, we can prepare for any attacks if they come back.", he says to everyone. I nod at that.

 _ **10 Minuets Later**_

All the lions have calmed down after the incident, they are just talking to each other or have dozed off. I'm just laying down on the edge of the rock relaxing, until I hear slight paw steps approaching me. I sit up slowly and see Nyota sitting in front of me.

"H-Hi Jason.", she shyly says. "Hi Nyota, how are you doing?", I ask her genuinely. She looks down slightly, "I'm a-alright I guess.", she says, but then squeaks.

"Maybe I should reassure her, she seems shyer than ever.", I say in my head

I lean forward and pet her head, she squeaks slightly but doesn't freak out, "You know there's no reason to be shy. I'm a very open person, I'm not going to hurt you.", I say reassuringly. She smiles cutely, "Thank you Jason, you're very nice.", she says sounding a lot more confident. "What can I say that's just how I am.", I say joking.

She giggles cutely, "Wow, she already seems to be opening up with me. I guess she just needed a little encouragement.", I say to myself. I smile and pet her again and she smiles wide. "I hope talking to Maji will be easy.", I say to her. She nods, "Maji can be a pain sometimes but other than that she can be a very nice girl.", she tells me.

"That's good to hear, I feared that she would continue to be bitchy if I were to try talking to her.", I say. Nyota chuckles, "Hehe, that's how me and Kuna felt when we first met her.", she says and I smile.

But I never expected what Nyota said next, "I have a hunch. You like Kuna, don't you Jason?", she asks with a sly smile. I then blush deep red, "W-What, n-no! How can I we are two completely different species!?", I say trying to hide my blush. "So? I've seen you close to her, and you know, petting her.", she says. "T-Those were only attempts to comfort her! Nothing more, we're just friends.", I say stating my case. "Well like I said, it was just a hunch. I believe you Jason.", she says. I exhale in relief.

"Thank you, Nyota. I'm very happy you've opened up more.", I say after the blush faded. "Me too, I can't wait to get to know you better.", she says. I reach my hand out as a friendly gesture, and she reaches her paw out and shakes my hand. "Come on, let's go see what mood Maji is in, I'm sure now you can talk to her now that everything has settled down.", she says. I nod, "Okay then, lead the way.", she nods and we walk into the cave and look for Maji.

"Well another hurdle dodged and approaching another, I hope this goes well."

 **That's the end of the chapter my friends. I really appreciate all of you who stuck around with my story despite my absence. I'm going to try my best to write new chapters as often as I can. BUT I will say this, I recently got a voice acting role in a Smash Bros. Ultimate Machinima! I voice Fox and I've been doing my lines during my absence, so that's a reason. If you want to follow it, it is called Ultimate Party, only the first episode is out at the moment but EP. 2 is in the works and I'm super excited for it to be released. So, if you all would like to follow it subscribe to the creator MaskedMetaKnight4! Anyways thank you all again for reading and I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 _ **Stay Tuned**_


End file.
